Change That Started on October 31st
by justsimplymeagain
Summary: A Sequel to "It Was all Haunting..."... Summary: It was funny, how an unplanned drink on Halloween created so many more questions then answers.


**Title:** Change That Started on October 31st  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Not Yet Established Sabretooth/Wolverine  
><strong>AN:** This is honest torture isn't it, why do you insist on challenges that are difficult to write. Oneshot is connected to "It Was All Haunting…".

Wolverine walked briskly down the street, dodging goblins and zombies and witches and princesses along the way. Kids out to get their treats. Wolverine wasn't in a mood to deal with them though, wasn't like he had a problem with kids because despite his checkered past and what he did best, he actually liked kids to a point. Not so much when they scream into his ear, but most of the time he didn't mind them around him. He had a natural instinct to protect them. It was those who would harm kids in any way that would have something to worry about, he proves to them that despite the fact that he was the good guy he could still be a whole lot worse then they could have ever wanted to be. He could remember how they screamed too. But they deserved it.

To be honest, Wolverine didn't know what exactly he was doing out when it was a holiday he wasn't too fond of and willingly putting himself into situations where he either has to dodge kids running on sugar highs or questions about whether or not he's dressed up as a werewolf. So needlessly said, he was snapping at plenty of teenagers who shouldn't be Trick or Treating anyways. In Wolverine's opinion it was a kid thing. The only time he actually didn't snap or growl at someone for turning their attention onto him was when a kid screamed at him, turns out she was only two and a half years old and trying to scare him despite the fact that she was dressed as a princess. Wolverine mildly realized that it was probably the only time since the whole thing with Sabretooth that he chuckled.

He was still confused about that, but then again when something shifts between you and your long time hated enemy anyone would be confused. Not only that, but how things were changing with the people he cared for and fought with. He barely had any respect left for Cyke, the guy was pretty decent back in the day when he first met the X-Men and so on so fourth. But as time went on he lost more and more respect for him, don't get him wrong Wolverine would admit still that the guy was an okay leader when he had his priorities straight and it wasn't a situation where he would send children in to fight and to kill. And unfortunately, chances for that happening were becoming greater and greater. That didn't sit well with Wolverine, and that was marginally worse then his own confusion when it came to both him and Sabretooth. And that was saying something.

Screams could be heard all over the place, always followed by laughter and curses. The scent of fear was wafting though the air tonight, but nothing that alerted him to danger and to a situation where a little extra muscle was needed. Wolverine vaguely remembered a time when Halloween wasn't a money making celebration like this, but then again he lived longer then most has so he'd know little things like this. If people took the time to ask, when he was a in a good mood that is. He wouldn't mind conversation, and not the kind that would help a kid pass History class. He wasn't that old damn it. He silently cursed Kitty for that, though there wasn't anything alarming that would have people think he meant her harm behind his curses.

Wolverine wasn't too sure where his son was, hopefully not causing too much trouble or breaking too many laws tonight. Laura, she was probably hunting down Megan her cousin and her Aunt. Both in protecting them from Laura's enemies and to spend some time with family that doesn't have a costume complex to them. It would do her some good. Wolverine told her to give him a call if she needed any help; she won't because she was just like Wolverine that way. But he was still hoping that she would if any trouble came up. Just like he hoped the girl would spend Christmas with them, it would do her some good.

His walking took him to a small pub that looked nearly rundown on the outside, but the beer was cold and the food warm. Wolverine wasn't one to care much about that. Helped that he liked the old bartender with a missing eye who always had a kind smile on his face and a friendly hello waiting for anyone entering the bar. Wolverine tended to help the old man out when unruly people entered. It was the least he could do for the old man with the amount of times Wolverine nearly drank this place dry and got pretty standoffish towards anything that moved.

He was nearly looking forward to a good drink; maybe see how the old man's family was doing. Though like anything else in his life, things had to go amiss at the times he didn't want them too. First came the scent of someone familiar, then hearing the rumbling dark purr of a voice. It was one of those tones Wolverine knew Sabretooth had when not giving threats or cursing someone out. It was what came close to a casual voice. Did that mean he was here just for the drinks? Or something else?

Wolverine frowned, and for once the temptation of barging in with his claws extended didn't seem too enticing to him. And that was the weirdest thing, considering that it was Sabretooth inside of his pub. And the animal in him didn't seem too fond of someone being in Wolverine's territory, but Wolverine stomped it down and stalked off.

He wouldn't return until a few hours later, the streets silent as kids were tucked in by exhausted parents who had to run the sugar high kids out of energy. There were more people inside and that scent was aging, but not leading away. Sabretooth stuck around. Within those few hours Wolverine finally decided to confront Sabretooth about what happened, why it happened in the first place and what Sabretooth's endgame was.

So without any further hesitation on his part, Wolverine entered. No one looked up simply because Wolverine was a regular.

"Logan."

"Jo."

A simple greeting between him and the bartender just like every other night, the old man always left it to Wolverine to start the conversations. But Wolverine wasn't looking for a conversation tonight, no his target was sitting in one of the back cubicles with close to eleven empties lined up neatly against the wall. Never would have put Sabretooth down as someone neat and tidy. Shows what he knew about his old enemy.

Wolverine ordered a beer and thanked the bartender with a nod before approaching the table.

"Creed." Wolverine ground out, deciding on the last name rather then the typical Sabretooth. It was a show that he wasn't here to start a fight, and it helped with the fact that they weren't in their typical roles at the moment. No yellow clashing with orange. No metal claws and finger tipped claws slicing into each other. Just two old enemies crossing paths when the public's eye was no longer on them and roles weren't exactly being needed to be played out.

Sabretooth looked up away from the beer label that somehow caught the man's attention. Wolverine could tell the man was trying to figure out a calculation he probably considered but didn't expect.

"Logan." Sabretooth stated, not giving away anything. Wolverine was right to decide that Sabretooth wasn't here for trouble for once. The tone he heard him using when communicating gave Wolverine the correct information. Sabretooth's voice caught his attention easily,

"Gonna sit 'r ya gonna just stand there and let 'em start staring at ya." Wolverine frowned, but Sabretooth was right for once. Even Jo was watching curiously. Wolverine glared at everyone before sitting down with his beer.

"What're you doin' here?" Wolverine asked, cutting through any other chit chat that would have been considered civil. But Wolverine was never one to chit chat with anyone. It just wasn't his way, he wasn't the most talkative guy around and that wasn't about to change anytime soon.

"Should be askin' you the same thing." Sabretooth said, Wolverine noted that he was being eyed curiously still by Jo. The old man wasn't used to seeing him socialize with anyone, so it wasn't exactly unexpected.

"What'do'ya mean?" Wolverine growled out slightly. There was nothing in his growled tone that suggested a fight, so neither of them budged from their seats. Wolverine scrutinized Sabretooth, Sabretooth eyed him flatly.

"The X-Men's crackdown on one o' the Brotherhood's hideouts." Sabretooth explained, indicating the small television set turned down so it didn't bother the patrons inside the pub. Wolverine heard the words fine, noticed that Cyke was in the thick of it as well. Maybe he should have called Cyke earlier after all. But that thought left as soon as it popped up. His simple explanation for not being there was a shrug as he simply said,

"If I was needed, they would o' called."

It was accepted and the subject easily dropped leaving tense and uncomfortable tension between the two of them. It was nearly an impracticable situation for two enemies to sit across from each other with a beer in hand. But these two were veterans in a situation that was at one time bigger then them and out of their power to control. Wolverine more so then Sabretooth, but out of their control nonetheless. They survived that situation, the both of them. And this is where it left them. With nothing but broken pasts, lost loved ones and allies, a broken family on Wolverine's part and alone on Sabretooth's.

But Wolverine wasn't here to talk about Romulus and his games. Wolverine wasn't even here to settle old scores. He wasn't like that anymore, maybe back when he joined the X-Men he would have. But he's learnt a lot of thing and changed in some ways since then. Such a short time considering his lifespan, but those changes happened regardless.

"Why're you here." Wolverine bluntly asked, not the original question he wanted answered but it'll do. For now.

"What do you mean, why am I here. There wasn' much choices that weren't decked out with a stupid holiday theme." Sabretooth answered, a shrug of the shoulders gave off the nonchalant state the man was portraying.

"Here, ya know I'm a regular here. Would o' smelt it." Wolverine pointed out despite the fact that he knew full well that it was something that didn't need to be pointed out. They both knew it to be true.

"Why do you think everything's 'bout you?" Sabretooth taunted, a sly grin showing the fact that Sabretooth wouldn't be complaining if this conversation ends in a fight. Wolverine for once disagreed; he wanted answers without having to beat them out of Sabretooth. That'll come later if need be.

"I don't. So answer the question Creed." Wolverine growled out while glaring a silent warning of don't push your luck with me. Most heeded the warning, Sabretooth never did.

"I was thirsty, an' like I said before runt there ain't much choices here that aren't decked out with a theme o' ghouls and goblins." Sabretooth repeated stubbornly, sitting back in his seat while pushing an empty beer to join the others that were lined up neatly.

Sabretooth had a point, but still. Wolverine had no choice but to let it drop knowing that he wouldn't get any other answer. Even if he fought with Sabretooth to get the answer. More silence between the two of them, the both of them truly were out of their element here. Especially when it came to the two of them. After all they were enemies for the longest time, for as long as they knew each other. Well there was the short time in the CIA before everything went south that they might have been close to being friends. But that time was just too short to really count for anything. Right?

Seeing no reason why to procrastinate this thing any longer then it had to, after all the longer it takes to deal with it the more awkward the whole idea seems to be getting. Melita would probably be laughing at him right about now, his ex-girlfriend who remained on pretty good terms with him. They decided a bit ago that with his life and how busy he always was it wouldn't work. It was kind of nice in a morose kind of way to actually be able to break up with a girlfriend rather then have her murdered on him.

"Why." Wolverine asked his voice measured and as calm as the question and the recent events allowed him to be. Which was surprisingly calm considering.

Sabretooth gave him a cold look, one that Wolverine faintly recognized as a look that hid emotions well and seemed to be calculating and warning the exact same time. Wolverine knew that Sabretooth knew exactly what he was asking. And was trying to figure out Wolverine's angle in this.

"Why what?" Sabretooth flatly said, though underneath the flat tone it spoke of the fact that Sabretooth knew full well what why was asked for. It was obvious that he wasn't quite ready to give the answers quite yet, and that pissed Wolverine off well enough that he had to fight down a growl.

Speaking in a low hissing voice Wolverine forced out,

"You know what. Why'd you fuck things up, bub? Yer place. What happened?" Another snarl was swallowed, but a low rumbling growl escaped.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time." Sabretooth said in an equally quiet hissing tone. Wolverine growled causing a few people to look over but a glare from both Wolverine and Sabretooth had them turning back to their drinks and conversations instantly. Drunk as they may be, they weren't stupid and knew enough to not push their luck with two very muscular men who happened to be getting in each other's faces.

"Seemed like a good idea." Wolverine growled out as quiet as he could, not wanting the whole pub to hear what they were talking about. A brisk nod from Sabretooth told Wolverine all that he needed to know, Sabretooth didn't know why himself. And for once, the con artist who was also a psychotic murderer was at a loss and didn't know what move to make next in such foreign waters.

A flick of the tongue to the bottom lip and a shrug caused Wolverine to sit back in frustration. Wolverine indicated that two more beers were to be brought, and they were quickly. Jo must have sensed that beer would be needed tonight despite the lack of effect it generally has. The original question gave way to a new question that had more weight then the last. What now?

A good hour passed between the two of them, half the table was filled with empty and quarter full bottles. A couple tipped to its side and stains on the table top. Neither of them really looked at each other, for once the two of them really didn't know what to do. And Wolverine had to figure out what he wanted. One thing for sure, Wolverine knew that he couldn't go back to the way things were. History made the bad unforgettable between the two of them, recent events were now unchangeable and like their history it was unforgettable. It made being enemies shine in a new light. And Wolverine wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

If Daken found out, Wolverine would never hear the end of it. If Laura heard, well he wasn't too sure how she'd react but he trusted her enough to not go crazy on him. If the X-Men found out, well Wolverine didn't know how they would think. The same thing for X-Force and that bunch.

**Scratch, scratch **

Wolverine looked up and moved a couple of bottles to see Sabretooth scratching something into the table. Wolverine groaned, he hoped that won't go onto his tab instead of Sabretooth's. His groan caused Sabretooth to stop and look up, a blank look. A look that clearly said 'what', it almost made Sabretooth look almost childish. Wolverine sighed slightly; he really didn't know what to do or what he wanted for that matter.

Wolverine stood up, Sabretooth moved his hand back away from the table. Ready for a scrap if need be, they both were. It was hardwired into them. But Wolverine knew he surprised Sabretooth when he quite literally sniffed Sabretooth's temple close to the ear. Scents don't lie. He smelt confusion, want, anger and bloodlust. All of it lingered together to make a spicy scent that was uniquely Sabretooths.

Wolverine ignored the twitching he heard from Sabretooth's hands thanks to the claws against the table.

It was funny, how an unplanned drink on Halloween created so many more questions then answers. The future Wolverine didn't know for sure. All he knew was that it wasn't being manipulated by a shadowed figure, so it was truly foreign water for Wolverine. For the both of them. And at the moment, Wolverine didn't have a problem with that somehow.

"Figure out what ya want, bub. Then we'll talk." Wolverine said bluntly, not moving away from Sabretooth quite yet. One more sniff before standing up straight, daring anyone to say a thing. No one did, they weren't stupid. Again he saw a calculating look on Sabretooth's face. And not for the first time this evening Wolverine came to the conclusion that Sabretooth would never be the good guy, he'd always be on opposite sides of the so called law. But hey, if Chuck 'n Mags could do it then why can't he and Sabretooth should things come to that?

With that Wolverine left, ignoring the slight twitch that nearly forced out a rare honest grin out of Sabretooth that didn't involve blood. Behind him he heard loud curses and snarling.

He left Sabretooth with the tab.


End file.
